


The Waiting Game

by Pyromancia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromancia/pseuds/Pyromancia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rose and Kanaya's first time. They both learn that no matter how prepared you think you are, it's going to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Game

                Their first time was engineered to be perfect. The blue Egyptian cotton sheets were freshly laundered. The bedding was flatter than the calmest sea and fitted with perfection onto the mattress. The air was rich with the scent of lavender. They'd gone to a very specific, expensive candle shop and spend almost two hours hmming and hawing and going back and forth between scents before finally going with a classic. Now six candles sat on the room’s nightstands, three on each side of the bed. Their flames were the only thing keeping the room lit. Currently the room has more atmosphere than most planets. Rose and Kanaya strived for perfection for this monumental occasion and they'd achieved it.

                Despite the exceptional care taken in preparing the room, they’d both elected to wear their regular pajamas. Rose’s battle armor is a simple pair of cotton short and a purple tee shirt. Kanaya; clad in a tank top and pajama pants. They’d both made the executive decision that wearing anything with an excessive amount of lace or silk might be a little too exotic and intimidating, and they’d save that for future endeavors.

                Rose sits on the bed looking down at her girlfriend. She’s trying very hard to look seductive and is doing her absolute best to put on her best bedroom eyes. But she keeps manifesting an excited grin that breaks the illusion. Kanaya has her hands folded across her stomach trying very hard not to look like she’s nervous.

                Finally Rose has had enough waiting. In this game of chess she’s chosen white and young Kasparov makes her opening move. Rose swoops down like a bird of prey, planting one hand on the side of Kanaya’s head. She doesn't quite press herself against her, but she’s close enough to radiate a suspiciously amorous amount of body heat.

                Kanaya’s breathing rises into a lung-powered crescendo. Her hands unfold — she knows shit just got real and her hands have no business being anywhere but wrapped around Rose. With Kanaya’s hands on her, Rose takes that as a go-ahead signal. She leans in for a kiss. She tries to make it teasingly chaste but suffers a brutal failure in the wake of her enthusiasm. Before she even realizes she did it her tongue is in Kanaya’s mouth like a pink dare to keep going.

                Kanaya has never been one to shirk trading blows with Lalonde. If anything, this puts her back in her comfort zone. It’s all another game once the kissing starts. Going all the way shouldn't be much different. She doesn't know how to fuck a human but she sure knows how to play the on-up game with Rose. Kanaya’s tongue dances with Rose while they both work their lips. And then suddenly, Kanaya pulls away. A feint. She wants Rose to think she can’t keep kissing. But in fact, what she does is bite Rose’s lower lip. That’s one of the secret Lalonde weaknesses she’s worked out over the past few months.

                With Rose’s lip between her teeth, Kanaya can lead her around like it’s a hilariously short leash. Kanaya tugs down and towards herself. Like usual, Rose melts. Her back arches and she lowers herself onto Kanaya. It’s a weird hybrid between lying on her and straddling her.

                But Rose isn’t going to let herself be bested so easily. She rests her weight on one hand, while she snakes the other up Kanaya’s shirt. The lip biting is a pretty severe counter to her kiss, and the only thing she can think of as retribution is to immediately hunt down Kanaya’s nipple. Rose isn’t playing any games now. There’s no element of teasing or build up. She simply finds it, and then pinches. She keeps the same amount of pressure on it and starts to roll it between her fingers.

                The gambit pays off. Kanaya can’t help but break her hold on Rose’s lip. She gasps right as she realizes that what Rose is doing feels great, and she just surrendered the upper hand to her. Guess that’s what she gets for choosing to be on the bottom. Like black in chess, you start off with a disadvantage that can be pretty tough to overcome.

                Rose sits up, grinning. She knows she’s got Kanaya on the ropes already. And before Kanaya can do much else, Rose slips her other hand under Kanaya’s shirt to lift it up. She can’t quite take it off of her because of the frustrating angle she’s at, but Rose can bunch it up above her boobs. An impromptu chest belt shirt thing is well within the bounds of ‘good enough’.

                Kanaya reaches up and inefficiently paws at Rose’s shirt. But she’s already losing. There’s not much she can do. Rose just keeps smiling at Kanaya, her tongue licking her flashing incisors. With Kanaya’s skin bare, Rose’s hands are free to do whatever they want. They run across Kanaya’s skin with an infuriatingly lightness. She softly drags her nails on Kanaya’s chest, and then does the same thing with more force.

                Gradually, her hands work their way up to Kanaya’s arm and Rose has her pinned. The definitive checkmate in this bout of back-and-forth. And yet, Kanaya doesn’t feel like she’s lost anything. And besides, there'll be other chances. Right? This is going pretty well. It’s not like there’s any way this could get fucked u- oh. Shit.

                Kanaya’s heart feels like it was thrown in a meat locker. she’d forgotten about That. It was a thing she meant to bring up but… she kept forgetting. The whole reason she’d made Rose wait so long, in fact. She shivers. Well. She can just let It happen, and then maybe explain it to Rose then? It’ll be easier than trying to yammer while she’s doing what she’s doing.

                Besides. Rose has taken to planting a field of light kisses all over Kanaya’s stomach and she can’t bring herself to interrupt it. Rose keeps making typewriter passes, going higher and higher up Kanaya’s torso. She seems to take exceptional care in running her lips along Kanaya’s ribs. And finally, she plants a singular, lingering kiss right on Kanaya’s left nipple. She knew it was coming but the effect is electric. A quick turn of her head, and Rose goes to harass the other one. This time, she uses a little teeth and Kanaya can barely keep herself contained.

                All things considered, it doesn't take very long to get Kanaya from ‘nervous’ to ‘totally turned on’. Rose is having a great time with it, too. There’ve been moments when they were making out and Kanaya has gotten like hot and bothered, but it’s never been the time for Rose to do anything with it. She’s thinking about what to do with her next move when… what was that? Rose is sitting right above Kanaya’s groin and there’s really shouldn't be any spontaneous lumps appearing there but she’s pretty sure that’s what she’s feeling right now. She cocks an eyebrow at Kanaya, halting her teasing to figure out what the hell that was about.

                Kanaya winces. Right. It’s time to mention That.

                “Um. Rose I Feel I Should Probably Explain What It Is Youre Feeling Right Now.” Her teeth are back to bothering her lip. “Look Dont Freak Out But Im Built A Little Different From A Human. …Were You Serious About Liking Tentacles Because I Think I Might Be About To Test Your Resolve.”

                Oh, this is just too much. Rose scoots down Kanaya’s body, her curiosity incredibly piqued. She’d had her theories, of course. and she’d done a little research. Before Kanaya can protest or blather on about whatever, Rose pulls down Kanaya’s pants. The pilled cotton slides off easily. And luckily, Kanaya has forgone the cumbersome formality of underpants. What Rose finds is the weirdest thing she’s ever seen outside her sketchbooks or the internet. It’s pulsating, wiggling grey-green tentacle. The base is about as thick as Rose’s wrist. It tapers down to a rounded point the size of her little finger. She’s gotta be doing something right, because it looks like it’s drooling out some kind of goop.

                Rose isn't sure if she’s repulsed or aroused. Or rather, she knows she’ aroused but she’s not sure if she should fake being repulsed for the sake of showmanship and what Kanaya probably expects. The end curls around her hand and she can’t do anything but coo excitedly. So much for acting like she was disturbed.

                Rose glances up at Kanaya and says “You should have told me you had a uh. This. Whatever you call this.” Kanaya looks a little hesitant but totally relieved Rose isn’t freaking out.

                Kanaya replies, “Bone Bulge. Rose I Should Probably Warn Yo-” She’s cut off again by Rose. “Please. Kanaya, no need to spoil it. Let me have some fun and see what I can figure out on my own.” Science can be a beautiful thing, she thinks.

                ’Figuring it out’ immediately takes the form of Rose stroking both of her hands up and down the tentacle. This ballsy maneuver pays dividends instantly when Kanaya collapses into a piles of moans and spasms.

                Rose keeps harassing the bulge with her hands. She is absolutely drinking up Kanaya’s response, which can best be described as ‘the moaning and movements of a deaf taser victim’. Rose can't find exactly where the green goop is being excreted from but her fingers seem hell-bent on it. She also makes a mental note to never label anything this sexual as ‘excreting’ ever again.

                Oddly enough, the goop looks almost appetizing. Rose is stricken with the intense need to taste it. She wonders briefly if Kanaya is having some kind of pheromone effect on her, or if she’s just really weird. Well, there’s no one else here to judge her. Rose throws caution to the wind and decides to put the tip in her mouth. She licks the goop and then presses her tongue against it.

                Kanaya’s response is to quickly shout “Oh God Rose No Stop”.

                Rose’s first mistake is in assuming that Kanaya is just venting her feelings about the bulge-job and she ignores Kanaya’s warning. Her other mistake is not leaning backwards. Trolls must not have the same orgasm build-up time humans have because Kanaya comes really hard and her bulge erupts in a fountain of green slime.

                It’s an incredibly high-pressure blast. And there is a fuckton of it. The first spurt blast’s Rose’s nose giving her that ‘I’m drowning’ feel you get of you dive into a pool wrong. The next spurt gets in her hair, clumping it. The following shots stick to her shirt, staining it irreparably. Rose looks like she’s just won a Kid’s Choice Award.

                The next mistake Rose makes is letting go of the tentacle. She’s totally shocked by being showered in green and dropping it is understandable but it’s a huge mistake. Firefighters don't drop their hoses. Why? Same principle. Now there’s an forearm sized tentacle flailing around squirting green all over the room. A candle is extinguished by a shot and the new sheets are totally hosed. Rose just keeps looking on. Her final mistake is to lean in and try to control the tentacle. It rebels against her touch. Kanaya’s bone bulge winds up, and cracks Rose across the face. There is a sickening thud, the type usually reserved for late-night martial arts movie sound effects. She yelps and instantly the goo on her shirt is mixed with the blood pouring from her nose. The tentacle comes around for another pass, languidly dragging across Rose’s forehead. It’s a bit like the scene in the Lion King where Simba gets baptized by that monkey, except terrible on every level. Her hands fly to her face to cover it just as Kanaya finishes up.

                Rose’s eyes are pretty teary. It’s unclear if it’s just from having her nose battered, or if she’s actually crying. Kanaya doesn't have a lot of time to find out though because Rose stands up and bolts to the bedroom’s adjoined bathroom.

                Kanaya is stuck sitting on the bed, limp tentacle retreating back inside her craw. She spends a few seconds burying her face in her hands and questioning the reality of what just happened. And then she realizes there is a lot of human blood on these new sheets and decides to hitch up her britches and go talk to Rose.

                She enters the bathroom like a prowler. Rose is busy stuffing cottonballs up her nose. But they’d forgotten to buy more last time they were out. Rose is cussing to herself as it becomes apparent the last on won’t be enough to stem the tide issuing forth from her battered nasal cavity. She’s stuck using wads of toilet paper for the rest of it.

                “Rose…? Are You All Ri-” Kanaya tries to say.

                Rose turns around to glare at Kanaya. When she responds her voice is incredibly nasally because of the stuff crammed up there. “Kanaya, why didn’t you give me some kind of indication you were about to blast my sinuses with green and break my nose?”

                “Rose I Meant To Warn You I Just-”

                “Look. I know. I just need some time alone right now, okay? Just… go.”

                Kanaya doesn’t oblige. Instead she wets a tissue and goes to dab Rose’s face to remove a splotch of green. Rose slaps Kanaya’s hand before she can fuss properly and the tissue tumbles to the ground like a dead leaf. Kanaya’s shoulders slump. She decides to heed Rose’s advice, and she exits the bathroom, making sure to shut the door behind her. But even with the door closed she can hear Rose hissing in pain and mumbling curses. Kanaya really hopes it’s not directed at her so much as it is Rose’s frustrations.

                The room is a total mess. It looks like some unused set-piece from Ghostbusters. Kanaya’s first instinct is to clean this shit up. Maybe it’ll make Rose feel better. It’ll for sure improve Kanaya’s own mood. All she needs is a… oh. The towels are in the bathroom. Damn it. Now Kanaya is stuck. She can’t really do much without a cleaning supply but she can’t go back in the bathroom and risk enraging Rose anymore. She walks over to a wall that took a particularly violent blast of Kanaya’s genetic material. She doesn’t have much else so she gets an idea to clean it. She walks over to the bed, and pulls off a sheet. It’s ruined anyways, so she might as well try. Kanaya dabs it onto the goop and oh shit. It’s stuck.

                Kanaya gingerly tugs it. Nothing. She pulls again and… hears ripping. Kanaya tumbles backwards, tug-o-war style and falls flat on her butt. The wall now has a huge piece of oblong blue fabric cumglued to it. Kanaya is a little freaked out her mind just invented the word ‘cumglued’ but that’s neither here nor there. She stands up and grabs a loose bit of fabric. Kanaya digs her nails into it, and tugs again. The sheet comes off along with most of the paint, and bits of drywall. Oh. Shit. That security deposit isn’t coming back. There’s not much she can do now besides go back on the edge of the bed, and sit and wait for Rose. Her face immediately buries itself in her hands.

                Looking at a candle, Kanaya comes to the conclusion she probably should have mentioned her uncontrollable octocock when they were planning this.


End file.
